


Just let me burn the night away

by gaymerkree



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Shameless Smut, cream pies, dragon AU by moekumo, dragon cunnulingus, if you don't like get bent, intersex!Ruby, with a forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “My frightful dragon,” Ruby’s face is twisted in a grimace, teeth grit together tightly as her tail flicks around behind her. “Look at me, my love.”
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Just let me burn the night away

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one night because I cannot be stopped. This Dragon AU by tumblr/twitter user moekumo, please give her some love.

_ Just let me burn the night away _ _   
_ _ Oh baby, let me burn the night away _ _   
_ _ By thinking of the simple things you say to me _ _   
_ _ That get me through the day _ _   
_ _ You keep me wide awake _ _   
_ _ You keep me wide awake _

Burn The Night Away by There For Tomorrow

Sharpened claws dig into rough stone walls, and if it were anyone else Weiss would be afraid, but she cups Ruby’s face in smaller pale hands and smiles. 

“My frightful dragon,” Ruby’s face is twisted in a grimace, teeth grit together tightly as her tail flicks around behind her. “Look at me, my love.” Scared silver eyes open, and take in all of Weiss, naked and unafraid, pressed against the cave wall. “I would love you if you were more dragon than you are, your heart is where I call home, and it is what I love.”

Weiss lets out a soft moan at the hungry kiss pressed against her lips, and Ruby moves lower. Her kisses are searingly hot, reddening the skin without burning, and Weiss is thankful for the cool room when the dragon’s mouth reaches a chilled and hardened nipple. Weakly, Weiss takes in her lover, tall and broad-shouldered, and on her knees, still smothering her with feverish kisses, horns, wings, tail, and all. 

The sight is impossibly sexy, the way silver eyes watch Weiss’ rough and needy breathing, her clawed hands, bigger in this level of transformation wrapped around Weiss’ waist and thigh. A forked tongue slithers from between parted lips. It tickles Weiss’ navel, sending butterflies through her veins and into her chest, a whirlwind of fluttering wings and emotions. 

Silver eyes melt when hungry blue reflect in the dimmed chamber, and Weiss loops a leg over Ruby’s shoulder. “My dearest dragon, what you have started can be stopped, but this is the last I will ask you of it.” It’s murmured low and breathy, like waves against a distant shore.

“I would not have this end.” Is her reply as jagged teeth and hungry eyes descend between quivering thighs. 

The first touch of a warm tongue against her sex has her vision swimming. Ruby presses long slow strokes against her clit, toying only lightly with her opening. Her leg not stationed on a strong scaled shoulder shakes, lost between collapsing and staying upright. Ruby makes the decision for her, funny she thought she had a choice in the matter and lifts a shaking calf over her other shoulder to tug herself closer. 

Strong hands cup Weiss’ behind, tracing a lightly sharpened claw over bucking hips on either side. Through it, all Ruby never drops eye contact, desperate to watch Weiss unravel in her hands and mouth. She delves her tongue into liquid heat, flexing the elongated muscle to watch her lover squirm. Weiss is a mess of moans and heavy breathing, shaking flexing, and bucking into her draconic lover. Her shoulders press into the rough walls of the church basement, but she couldn’t care less if she bleeds, the light pain served as a way of grounding her, otherwise, she may drown in all that was Ruby.

Briefly, Weiss remembers her castle and the men who would try to win her hand, the tournaments and war all battled to see an unclad wrist in the low light of a banquet. What would those suitors say at this sight; Weiss press high against the wall of a church destroyed long ago, by a dragon whos tongue swirled within her. She’s sure the scandal would be great, but nothing as great as the being who chose her, who saved her from her would-be captors, and here, in this moment chose their love over fear. 

Another coil and  _ press _ of Ruby’s skilled tongue has Weiss moaning again, something caught between a scream and a groan. Her tongue recedes, allowing for the base to lap lazily at Weiss’ clit again, sending the princess into another sharp buck and moan. Weiss isn’t sure where to put her hands, altering between holding the scaled claws at her hips and the warm bone horns at the base of Ruby’s head. Haphazardly, she tugs at the hair at the base of the horns, too caught in her pleasure to think much about the reaction it may cause. The dragon growls low, letting the vibrations pass through her mouth and into Weiss. With another hungry flick of Ruby’s tongue, Weiss peaks, her body stiffening with a choked moan. Ruby continues her ministrations, holding Weiss close as she rides out her climax, shaking and whimpering in pleasure.

* * *

They move to Ruby’s make-shift bed, a pile of pelts atop an old mattress. Ruby settles Weiss atop the soft nest, content to curl around her tired lover, but Weiss holds her hand up as Ruby begins to tuck her in. “What are you doing?” She scoffs, watching her lover shrink slightly in size. “We’re not done here. I said I wanted  _ you _ , Ruby Rose, and that means  _ all _ of you.” The dragon flushes, trying to work words around her teeth and tongue, but gives up when Weiss presses a hand into the cleft that usually hides her shameful secret. Between them, in all its glory, is her full blonde erection, lengthened by her larger size. She flushes further, gnashing her teeth in doubt and worry. Weiss had done enough already, she was already a dragon, and a freak of one at that, she didn’t need to prove anything more to Ruby.

“I know you’re worried Ruby, but I’m ready, I want this.” Weiss is winded, but the way her blue eyes darken as she looks at Ruby sends the dragon’s heart to the stars and back. If she was sure, Ruby would do this, but she clicks her teeth together once more, conveying her doubts one last time. 

Weiss laughs, using her right hand to pull Ruby closer with a gentle touch of her cheek, “I want this, Ruby. I want  _ you _ .” It’s enough to convince her, and Ruby’s cock twitches against Weiss’ left hand. The size difference is startling, and Ruby reduces her size more to accommodate. It would do to split the woman in half during their first time.

Wrapped in sturdy tan arms, Weiss presses a kiss to Ruby’s toothy mouth with a hum. Ruby presses her length against Weiss, rubbing soft scales against her dripping core. Weiss moans, hips twitching forward in reflex. “No more games love,  _ please _ .”

_ As you wish _ .

Firm hands wrap around her shaking thighs, and Weiss relaxes into the touch. Ruby’s body grows just a little larger, thick dragon fangs growing into a toothy grin as she lined her member up with Weiss’ core. Her tail thumps quietly before she shifts, wrapping warm smooth scales around Weiss’ thin waist for leverage.

A shudder runs through Weiss at the sight of a forked tongue slithering between hungry lips. She hooks an ankle around strong hips as the draconic phallus presses past her lips forcing a moan from her throat. The soft ridges press into Weiss, and she bites her lip at its slow entry. Ruby is soft with her, gentle, to prevent hurting her smaller lover, but Weiss is insistent, tugging her closer with strong thighs and heavy whimpers. As she’s sheathed fully they’re both heaving heavy breaths. She holds Weiss’ things in shaking hands, tightening her tails hold on Weiss’ middle, and pulls out slowly. 

The next thrust is just as slow, savoring the warm wetness surrounding her, it’s almost worth having the misbehaving appendage to see how much it affected Weiss. The Princess in question writhes, her hands gripped in the furs beneath them, moaning slow and soft. Ruby picks up her pace, watching Weiss with heavy-lidded eyes. Weiss groans at the increase in speed, tightening her hips around Ruby’s waist and rolling her head to the side. She reaches a hand out to touch her lover but drops the lib across her middle to hold the tail wrapped tightly there. 

The noises Weiss makes fills the air, ranging from soft and breathy to high pitched gasps and groans. It’s like music to the flustered dragon, a hymn sung by a goddess she was always meant to worship, and oh does she. Ruby leans forward, settling a hand on either side of Weiss’s flustered face, and angles her hips down for a few slow thrusts. Weiss moans, pressing her head into a scaled wrist, and is that  _ drool _ ? Weiss is drooling as Ruby ravishes her, and the reptilian woman feels pride surge in her chest. She speeds up her thrusts again, angling Weiss’ thighs up, her knees nearly pressed into her own chest now, still a moaning mess. 

Another sharp intake of breath and a high- pitched moan signals to Ruby that Weiss had climaxed again, and she could feel her own approaching quickly. Several thoughts pass through her, the proper path she should walk for their future and their present, but Weiss’ hips tighten around her waist, and she arches her chest up towards Ruby’s face reminding Ruby of the playful buttons there she could be toying with. A forked tongue descends on a pert nipple, wrapping lightly to offer a soft squeeze. Weiss’s body tenses, warm and wet, it tips Ruby over the edge.

She releases a rough growl, teeth-gnashing again as she thrusts forward and releases herself inside Weiss fully. Weiss moans arching forward again, tugging Ruby down by her horns for a sloppy kiss. “That’s it, love. Get it all out.” She coos, letting Ruby ride out the bulk of her climax with ragged grunts and twitching hips. “That’s it, good girl.” Ruby feels her chest swell with pride again, and the tip of her tail twitches against Weiss’ chest in joy. 

With a  _ fwump _ , Ruby falls forward, careful not to crush Weiss beneath her. She’s still sheathed deep within her lover, but there’s something wrong with pulling away from the older woman. Instead, she cuddles close, careful not to move her hips too much.

“Are we sleeping like this?” Weiss giggles, all flowers, and affection. Ruby grunts in reply, snuggling closer.

* * *

They’ll wake in a few hours for a bath in a nearby lake, and Ruby will reignite the fire in her den, till then they’ll bask in their affections, soft caresses of a pale hand, and the light licks of a forked tongue against a pale neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff, please consider following me on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram @gaymerkree, and if you want to see more of my shenanigans you can join my main WR server: https://discord.gg/64DWF9p5


End file.
